


Mother's day

by Sorey_Mikleofan



Category: Persona Series, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: AU, Crossover, Flowers, Gifts, M/M, Mother's Day, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorey_Mikleofan/pseuds/Sorey_Mikleofan
Summary: Jun wakes up to an ordinary day, that is until he read the note on his bed.





	Mother's day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late! I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy it.

It was strangely quiet.

 

I mean I’m not really one to complain, ever since I became a mother I’ve been woken up by first one little boy and then another. I love those two so much but how they can wake up early in the morning is beyond me. I get up early anyway to get to work but I always assumed that kids didn’t like getting up early…or is that later down the line.

 

I got up and went to go take a shower when I was finished I noticed a not on the bed I walked over and read it,

 

**I am a place you love the most,**

**I hold many memories for you,**

**Who am I?**

 

I blinked a few times before smiling, I knew exactly where it was asking me to go so I walked out. I started walking towards the garden, as I walked I looked at the card. It would seem like a kid wrote this but had nice handwriting. This had to be Osamu since he was learning how to write more neatly than Akira… Then again Akira is only four.

 

When I made it to the garden's entrance I notice a bouquet, I picked it up. I smiled once as I noticed the floor used in it: an orange Lily, red roses, white daisies, and carnations. I loved that they thought the flowers through. On the bouquet there was another note that had another riddle:

  

**I am your best friend during sorrow and happiness and when you are alone and when you spend your time with me, who am I?**

 

I really had to think about it this one, I am your best friends during sorrow and happiness that is interesting and I spend time with it when I’m alone. It took me a while but I finally understood it, the library.

 

Once I walked into the library I noticed a single book on the table as I walked I couldn't wait to see what new surprises was in it, when I opened I saw that it was a drawing of our family and I couldn’t help but smile at it, it must have been Akira’s handy work. Of course, another riddle:

 

**I have four legs and I’m strong enough to hold a person. You might also build a fort out of me.**

 

This one was very easy to me, only because the boys also play fort with it, a table. But which table could it be, in this household there were a lot of them. Well, each riddle was pointing to a place I value; besides those places, I also valued my family time which meant that it had to be…it had to be…

 

Then it hit me, the dining room table.

 

I walked toward the dining room but I still was wondering what this was about. It’s not my birthday, or an anniversary I still didn’t understand why the boys wanted me to do this scavenger hunt. I sighed as I made it to the doors, I slowly opened the doors,

 

“Hello?” I asked as I heard two younger voices shouting.

 

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!” I looked down to see Osamu and Akira hugging me,

 

“Mother’s Day?” I asked looking up and saw Tatsuya smiling.

 

“Todays is May 13 Jun,” he said and I wanted to wake myself over the head, I couldn’t believe I forgot today was Mother’s Day.

 

I smiled at my sons,

 

“Thank you so much boys,” I said hugging them and they laughed and hugged back.

 

“Mommy, did you get our gifts?” Akira asked with a smile and I nodded,

 

“I got the beautiful picture Akira, thank you,” I said as he giggled “And the flower bouquet, plus the lovely riddles you set out for me Osamu,” I said as he laughed.

 

“And you figure it out so fast,” he said “I promise I’ll make even harder ones,” he said laughing,

 

“I look forward to it,” I said kissing his head as well as Akira’s.

 

“Mommy Osamu and papa made breakfast,” Akira said as I laughed,

 

“Oh, did they now?” I asked looking up at Tatsuya who nodded.

 

“I just helped though, Osamu thought of all your favorite breakfast items,” he said but Osamu shook his head,

 

“I may have made it but you did all the hard work Papa,” Osamu said hugging Tatsuya leg as Tatsuya ruffled his hair.

 

“Mommy, can we eat now?” Akira asked as I smiled and lifted him up,

 

“Of course, honey,” I said as we walked towards Tatsuya and Osamu.

 

Yep, nothing beats being a mother, especially when I have an amazing family.   

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys like the story and yes this is a hint to a crossover I will be working on after Reddoyuri and Celestial family so look forward to that!
> 
> Ps yes Tatsuya and Jun are back to their original genders


End file.
